Astral
Astral gathering is unlocked at Level 25. In astral gathering, you can pay an amount of gold to obtain one random astral. Each astral gathered may also unlock the next astro (the odds of this seem to be about 1 in 3), allowing you to collect one astral from it. Every astral gathered also grants one or more Star Points, which can be used to buy special astrals. Once you gather an astral, you can choose to sell it or collect it. If you choose to collect, you won't be able to sell it later (though you will be able to convert it to experience for another astral). You can't gather astrals if you have less than 20,000 gold remaining. It has been seen that if you collect all astrals and sell only whites, not considering the rare orange ones and not buying any Energines, 200k gold will net you roughly 450XP on average, so use this as a baseline to compare whether or not you should put the funds into a particular astral or into Guild Skills. For example, at 450xp per 200k gold, the level 4-5 upgrade on an Orange astral that takes 14400 XP would cost about 6.4 million. The level 8 upgrade of a Guild Skill takes 6 million, so for Oranges it may not be worthwhile focusing on them until you have the corresponding guild skill (if there is one) up to at least level 7, if possible. This method of collecting astrals is known as the "Grab All" tactic. The fastest known method for getting rare astrals (purples or oranges) is known as the "Full Burn" tactic. This method involves grabbing and selling absolutely everything, even up to Oranges that you don't need, in order to build up Astral Points as fast as possible to buy the specific ones you want. You may of course get the one(s) you want as a random drop, but this is very rare. A level 30-40 player based in the Swamp who plays regularly, grabs decent mines and makes good use of their farm for gold production should be able to get several hundred (500+) Astral Points per day with this method. All other astral collection methods are a hybrid tactic somewhere between the two above tactics. Equipping Astrals One Astral equip slot unlocks every 10 levels, so when astral gathering first unlocks, you can equip 2 astrals. The third slot unlocks at level 30, the fourth at 40, etc. However, you can't equip two Astrals that boost the same stat (i.e. Resielience and Star Shield, or two Soul of Thunder). Astral Value An astral's "value" is simply 1/10th of its total experience, including the experience needed to reach its current level and its experience value at level 1. The total value of all astrals you have equipped is displayed in the upper left-hand corner of the astral inventory screen. Astral value is conserved when astrals are converted into experience for other astrals, so the total value of all of your astrals will never go down. Astros Magus Star Gathering astrals costs 4000 gold, and grants 1 star point per astral. Astrals gathered here are 40% gray and 60% green. Ceres Gathering astrals costs 5000 gold, and grants 2 star points per astral. Astrals gathered here are 30% gray, 30% green and 40% blue. Pallas Gathering astrals costs 6000 gold, and grants 3 star points per astral. Astrals gathered here are 10% green, 70% blue and 20% purple. (chance of gray here purple chance <20%) Satum Gathering astrals costs 8000 gold, and grants 4 star points per astral. Blue, purple and orange astrals are available here. (chance of greens here) Chiron Gathering astrals costs 10000 gold, and grants 5 star points per astral. Blue, Purple, Orange and Red (new) astrals are available here. (greens and greys are still possible, but very rare) Possible Astrals Misfortune Misfortune is a special astral, meant to signify a "bad result". It can't be collected, and sells for 1200 gold. Green Astrals These sell for 3600 gold if you choose not to collect them, and can be converted to 10 EXP for another astral. They need 50 EXP to reach level 2, 200 EXP to reach level 3, 600 EXP to reach level 4, 1200 EXP to reach level 5, and 2400 EXP to reach level 6. *Brutality: PATK +72/level *Fortitude: PDEF +72/level *Mysticality: MATK +72/level *Willpower: MDEF +72/level *Sniper's Edge: Critical +72/level *Enshieldment: Block +72/level *Brilliance: HP +200/level Blue Astrals These sell for 6,000 gold if you choose not to collect them, and can be converted to 30 EXP for another astral. They need 70 EXP to reach level 2, 500 EXP to reach level 3, 1400 EXP to reach level 4, 2800 EXP to reach level 5, and 5600 EXP to reach level 6. *Enhanced Force PATK +108/level *Enhanced Fortitude PDEF +108/level *Enhanced Mysticality MATK +108/level *Enhanced Willpower MDEF +108/level *Enhanced Sniper's Edge: Critical +108/level *Enhanced Enshieldment: Block +108/level *Enhanced Brilliance: HP+300/level *Charm: Charisma +18/level *Pristine Goddess Blessing Reduce all damage values 10/level *Blessed Health: 10% chance to gain 150 HP/level when attacking Purple Astrals These sell for 8,400 gold if you choose not to collect them, and can be converted to 50 EXP for another astral. They need 100 EXP to reach level 2, 600 EXP to reach level 3, 3,000 EXP to reach level 4, 6,000 EXP to reach level 5 and 12,000 EXP to reach level 6. *Refined Force: PATK +144/level *Refined Fortitude: PDEF +144/level *Refined Mysticality: MATK +144/level *Refined Willpower: MDEF +144/level *Refined Sniper's Edge: Critical +144/level *Refined Enshieldment: Block +144/level *Refined Brilliance: HP +400/level *Refined Charm: Charisma +24/level *Will Destroyer: Disables crit damage when attacking, but damage is increased by 2%/level *Goddess Blessing: Reduce all damage by 2%/level *Aegis: Reduce all damage values 20/level *Ruthlessness: Floating damage expands by 3%/level *Illusion: Increases chance of dodging damage by 1%/level *Determination: Crit base damage increased by 3%/level *Deflection: 10% chance to reflect 5%/level of damage received *Enhanced Blessed Health: 10% chance to gain 200 HP/level when attacking *Regeneration: Regain HP equivalent to 5%/level of damage dealt, 10% trigger rate *Guardian Angel: Chance of receiving critical reduced by 3%/level Orange Astrals These sell for 10800 gold if you choose not to collect them, and can be converted to 70 EXP for another astral. They need 150 EXP to reach level 2, 1,000 EXP to reach level 3, 7,200 EXP to reach level 4, 14,400 EXP to reach level 5, 28,800 to reach level 6. Obtaining an orange astral causes a system message to appear showing it to everyone currently online. *Pristine Force: PATK +216/level *Pristine Fortitude: PDEF +216/level *Pristine Mysticality: MATK +216/level *Pristine Willpower: MDEF +216/level *Pristine Sniper's Edge: Critical +216/level *Pristine Enshieldment: Block +216/level *Pristine Brilliance: HP +500/level *Pristine Charm: Charisma +36/level *Enhanced Will Destroyer: Disables crit damage when attacking, but damage is increased by 5%/level *Refined Goddess Blessing: Reduce all damage by 3%/level *Aegis Major: Reduce all damage values by 40/level *Enhanced Ruthlessness: Floating damage expands by 7%/level *Enhanced Illusion: Increases chance of dodging damage by 2%/level *Enhanced Determination: Crit base damage increased by 5%/level *Enhanced Deflection: 10% chance to reflect 10%/level of damage received *Refined Blessed Health: 10% chance to gain 400 HP/level when attacking *Enhanced Regeneration: Regain HP equivalent to 10%/level of damage dealt, 10% trigger rate, maximum 5,000 HP *Enhanced Guardian Angel: Chance of receiving crit damage reduced by 5%/level Red Astrals Red Astrals, though difficult to capture, offer the highest possible stat boosts. Red Astrals may be exchanged for 15,000 Points. The level 1 stats of these rare new Astrals are:- *Energine (a special red astral worth 500 astral experience) *Holy Enshieldment - Block +288 *Holy Sniper's Edge - Critical +288 *Holy Force - PATK +288 *Holy Charm - Charisma +48 *Holy Willpower - MDEF +288 *Holy Mysticality - MATK +288 *Holy Brilliance - HP +750 *Holy Fortitude - PDEF +288 Star Point Exchange Clicking the "Exchange" button on the astral collection screen brings up a shop where astrals can be bought with Star Points. This shop sells: *Energine, a special red astral worth 500 astral experience for 1000 Star Points *All other red astrals for 15000 Star Points each *Every purple astral for 2000 Star Points each *Every orange astral for 7000 Star Points each Sell or collect green astrals? If you're trying to gain experience for your current astrals, then it makes no difference; 10 experience for an astral costs an average of 3600 golds whether you're selling your green astrals or collecting them. You may as well collect them to save time. If you're trying to obtain a strong astral to use, however (and the green astral itself wouldn't be useful), then sell. The 10 experience you would have gotten will come back to you in the form of a few star points and a chance at a better astral. Also, selling green astrals will make a significant difference in how fast you rack up star points, so this is another aspect.